


What He Wants And What He Needs

by thebigempty (SP4CEC4DET)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP4CEC4DET/pseuds/thebigempty
Summary: Contemplative Connor, sleepy Hank, somewhat roundabout love confessions





	What He Wants And What He Needs

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by a few pics on tumblr but i need to find them to credit them

Strictly speaking, androids didn't need sleep. They didn't need to recharge their energy or anything like that but they were still equipped with a sleep mode for when their human counter parts did not need them. Connor hardly used it before the revolution as he devoted all his time to his supposed mission then. But he was still a cop, even if he was a deviant, and that meant he still devoted a lot of time to cases.

But he brushed off the old protocol one night helping Hank home from Jimmy's bar. He had insisted Connor "try it out" and "live a little" so Connor had set his sleep mode for 8 hours once Hank had fallen asleep. That was the typical amount humans got but it seemed that sleep was among the things Hank excelled at. So Connor laid in the bed next to Hank (who was clinging to his arm and pillow) replaying the events of the previous night as he waited.

["You're drunk, Lieutenant."]

["Yeah, well you make me sober,"]

Connor brushed his lips with the fingers of his free hand. Contrary to popular belief, being an android did not make one naive to things like kisses, but he wasn't sure what it meant between he and Hank. It felt like the kind of kiss he had seen Markus share with Simon and North and Josh and their relationships were romantic in nature. Did Hank wish for that kind of relationship with Connor? Did Connor want that kind of relationship with Hank? There was no denying he cared for Hank. He would even argue that Hank was the reason he deviated--sure Markus had made him question his role as a machine but his thoughts went to Hank when he wanted to change.

"Jesus..."

Hank's stirring pulled Connor from his thoughts. The older man groaned and rolled away from Connor, stretching out and nearly clocking him in the side of his head with a tired fist.

"Shit, sorry." Hank apologized over his shoulder be doing a small double take.

"Did I disturb you, Lieu--" ["The name's Hank for Christ's sake"] "--er, Hank."

Hank's blinked in surprise at Connor addressing him so casually, but a please smile formed on his face.

"Nah, you're fine," Hank turned to face Connor again, "Just didn't expect you to be here is all."

"You suggested I stay with you. Being able to pass time in sleep was indeed enjoyable."

"Yeah? Did you dream of electric sheep?" Hank chuckled at his own joke and that alone made Connor smile.

Hank brought a hand up and tapped at Connor's temple. While some androids had removed their LED to show their closeness to humanity, Connor hadn't felt the need. His must have been flickering yellow as he thought on last night and it's implications in the background.

"What's got your wheel turning so fast?" Handed asked.

Connor wasn't sure how to approach the questions he had. He had no real way of predicting how Hank would react. There were indicators that Hank did feel attraction to him but there were also variables that meant he couldn't be certain bringing it up wouldn't hurt their current relationship. And that was the last thing he wanted.

"Do you remember," he started slowly, "when I said I would be anything you wanted me to be...Hank?"

Hank frowned a bit.

"Yeah...I remember."

"I meant what I said." Connor could see the thinking-too-hard yellow and nervous red of his LED reflected in Hank's eyes. "I do everything in my power to meet your expectations...but there is only so much I can do..."

"What are you saying?" Hank propped himself up on one arm as he looked down at Connor in concern.

Connor played his question over and over in his head along side the words and kiss from last night in the seconds he paused before saying it.

"Am I really what you want?"

Hank's eye softened at Connor's tone and red LED. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Connor's.

"Does that answer your question?" he mumbled against his lips.

Connor stared up at him in gentle awe as his LED spun from red to yellow to blue. He blinked and smiled somewhat slyly up at Hank.

"I'm not sure. Could you repeat yourself, Lieutenant?"

"You little..."

Whatever Hank thought he was it was lost in the second kiss. And third. And fourth. And so on. Hank pressed many small kisses against him as he shifted to nearly lay on top of him. Connor smiled through it all.

"I meant what I said to," Hank mumbled, "About you guys making this world a better place...you're already making mine better."

"Hank..." Connor felt what he could only describe as a well of emotions. He imagined he'd be crying happy tears if he could. Instead he pulled Hank down for another, more urgent kiss. Hank made a noise in surprised but easily obliged.


End file.
